Katalyn
by peanutdust
Summary: Hermione & Draco are the only two who can harness a form of raw magic thought to be lost. Is this true? Can they work together and can Hermione use it to help the Order? Will Draco allow this or will it fall into the hands of Voldermont.Only Destiny knows
1. Chapter 1

**Informer: **

The Trio have returned to Hogwarts before their final year to aid Dumbledore in preparations for the upcoming War. Meanwhile a battered former student and death eater returns to the castle as well, seeking for reprieve. A raw form of magic is revealed, and it appears that there are only two people in the world who can tame and control this magic. Voldermont will do anything to achieve this magic. Now, will the Order manage to benefit from this magic, or will it merely fall into the hands of the Death Eaters and seal their fate and the out come of the war?

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

_Chapter One_

"Evening Mister Malfoy may I help you?" Dumbledore questioned as the younger Malfoy strode into his office. He was hardly surprised, having hoped for something similar to happen. Sitting at his table, he waited for the boy to begin, his hand resting gently on Fawkes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the other end of the castle;

Hermione chewed on her lip, as her mind processed the parchment set in front of her. Her brows frowned in contemplation, she wrecked her brain in search of the evasive code or solution. Turning the paper over and holding it up to the light once more, Hermione breathed in a sigh. She had been going over this parchment for the last six hours, yet she seemed unable to decrypt it. To her it appeared to be a blank parchment void of any markings except for the tell tale signs of being crumpled.

Prepping up her head on her slender arms, Hermione glared at the paper. Surely there was more to it than met the eye, obviously Professor Dumbledore would not send her a black parchment to go over.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around as she heard Harry's voice. Harry looked horrible. Mud caked his clothes and his tanned skin was now pale and drawn taunt. Not far behind him was Ron, who looked no better. His freckles stood against his white face, his hair and clothes both damp and dirty from the horrid weather.

"Hey…" Was all Hermione could manage in reply before she returned to her entombment of books, casting various revealing spells on the blank parchment. Harry and Ron accepted it, they were too tired from training to start a decent conversation and collapsed onto the couches surrounding the burning fire of their own private rooms.

Hermione sighed and prodded the parchment with her wand in frustration. Nothing happened. She glared at the parchment, her thoughts swimming. Suddenly a stray memory pulled its tendrils through her mind. She sat up, it was a far shot but what else did she have?

Rushing out of her chair, she raced up the stairs to her bedroom, startling Ron and Harry out of their dreamy state.

Hermione appeared seconds later flipping through an old large book. Ron sighed and settled back down on the couch, his eyes already closed. Meanwhile, Harry, now a bit more attentive, lay on his couch watching Hermione as she flipped through the book, her eyes once more alert and full of fire.

Drawing out her wand once more, Hermione waved it over the parchment, at the same time uttering, "Parungal" To Harry's amazement, the parchment cleared, revealing paragraphs of penned words. Hermione gasped in excitement.

Her hair wild and eyes shining, Hermione smiled, lighting up her entire face. Seeing Harry was awake, Hermione let out a bright laugh and grabbed his hands, pulling him off the couch.

"I solved it Harry! I SOLVED IT!" she uttered, pulling him into an enthusiastic and vibrant dance, mainly involving jumping up and down. "Don't you see Harry, this is just splendid! We cracked their code, gosh just think of the amount of information we can learn from this! It is amazing Harry. Now we actually have a chance, and to think…Harry do you know what this means? This means that we can practically know their every move! Think about the countless things we can do now!"

Harry smiled as Hermione rambled on. He was glad that his two best friends had accompanied him when Dumbledore called him back to school over the summer. Just being with an ecstatic Hermione, had already diminished his sores and pains from the days training. Her radiating joy seemed almost contagious as Harry found himself smiling and nodding, though Hermione was talking too fast for him to provide input, or more so ever, it was too fast for him to comprehend.

"Slow down Mione, too fast." Harry finally injected, when Hermione stopped for breath.

Hermione shot him a charming smile, "Sorry Harry, but this is just amazing!" Hermione broke off as she saw the sate of his clothes. "Harry! Why didn't you say something?" She asked, waving her wand over his clothes, thus cleansing them.

"Thanks Mione, I've got to learn that one." Harry replied. Hermione smiled nonchalantly, already performing the same spell on Ron, before shaking him awake."Com' on its dinner time, wake up!" Hermione shouted into his ear, pulling him off the couch.

Ron woke up with a start. Grabbing his wand hurriedly he shouted, "Rupydols!" before finally realising his attacker. It was too late, Harry standing to his side, got the blast of the spell, his skin turning a tangy orange with green spots.

"Thanks Ron." Harry replied as he murmured the counter spell, his skin returning to its original colour. Ron, bit back a laugh, "Any time Harry, any time" he replied, already following Hermione, who was long gone, out of their portrait. Indeed the door to their rooms was a painting in the liking of them, given by Professor Dumbledore.

Harry sighed, grabbing the parchment and the book which Hermione read from, she had forgotten them in her haste, he hurriedly followed Ron's lead to the Great Hall.

Harry entered the Great Hall and headed to his usual seat opposite Hermione and Ron. As there were only a few teachers staying in the castle, Dumbledore had arranged a sole table to accommodate to their size, or lack of thereof. Sitting down, he found that Hermione's happiness had hardly subsided. Her mood had lifted the dreary entombment which had seemed to suffocate the castle ever since they had arrived. Now, Harry felt as if he was once again in Third year, way before the war crisis had elevated.

"Harry! Did you hear what Ron said? He believes that cupcakes are a model of cups." Hermione said biting into a cupcake.

"No I am telling you Hermione, trust me on this, you are eating a muffler. I had them with Ginny when we went to muggle London, gosh did we have a hard time deciding what to eat!"

Hermione stared at Ron, before finally realising his implications and burst out laughing.

"You mean muffins don't you?"

"muffins scumuffins what ever, their really good anyways." Ron replied good naturally, biting into his own cupcake/muffin.

"MMmmm fabulosae' " He added kissing his fingers in appreciation.

Hermione broke into peals of laughter, "What? Ron fabulosae' is not even a word!"

Harry reached over and picked a blueberry muffin/cupcake from the pile. "Drop the muffin now Potter." Ron stated, glaring daggers at his friend."Never Weasly!" Harry replied, cuddling the muffin/cupcake in his hand.

"I say Potter, put your arms in the air and step away from the muffin." Ron stated.

"I swear Ron you watch too much television." Hermione added, taking a bite into the last cupcake.

"Hermione! What happened to all the muffins?!"

"Muffins? What muffins?" Hermione added innocently swallowing its last remains.

"Hermione! You ate all the muffins!" Harry stated impeachingly, one hand clamped over his mouth in shock and the other pointed at her accusingly.

"I was hungry, plus they're not muffins. They are cupcakes, muffins are larger." Hermione stated knowingly.

"Nuuhh! Nobody touches my muffins without facing the CONCEQUENCES!" There was a split second before Hermione's mind processed Ron's words. Realising his implications, she hurriedly tried to get out of her seat, with no avail.

"CHARGE!!" Ron cried out, pouncing on Hermione and tickling her bloody murder. Harry joined him seconds later, and soon Hermione was gasping for breath, trying fruitlessly to escape their attacks.

"Hurmmm" Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, as he entered the Great Hall. There was an immediate effect, and the trio quickly straightened and sat at their places. Professor Dumbledore and the remaining staff members then entered the hall and sat at their respective places.During this, Hermione neatly slammed her foot on both Harry and Ron's ankles. "OWWW, what was that for?" They replied in unison, their hands disappearing under the table to massage their ankles. "Sorry, temporary muscle spasms" Hermione replied with a smile, before turning her attention to her headmaster as he opened the meal.

With that, the starters disappeared of the table and were replaced with more solid food. Ron and Harry attacked their plates with gusto, their hunger perked by the presence of food. Meanwhile, Hermione waited patiently for Professor Dumbledore to finish his conversation with Professor Flitwick before telling him of her findings.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with pride, as he listened to Hermione's revelation. In actual fact, Severus had told him the revealing spell not too long ago, it was complicated and thus he had given the parchment to Hermione, hoping to give her the experience at spell breaking. It was only when he heard of the spell which she used did his brows narrow, it was definitely not the spell which Severus spoke of, neither was it of any he had heard off before.

"Ms.Granger, might I see the book from which you retrieved this spell?"

Hermione nodded her head and looked for her book, sighing when she realised that she had left it in her room.

Harry, overhearing their headmaster's comment, retrieved the book from the bench on which he had placed it earlier. Hermione whispered thanks to him as she passed the book over to Professor Dumbledore. He flipped through it. Hermione watched him ardently has the old pages were turned by his wrinkled hands, giving her glances of its content.

"Ms. Granger, may I ask how did you come across this book?"

Hermione blushed slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Actually sir, the book was given to me by my mother when I was very young. It was a book of fairy tales if I recall correctly, and there was one in particular about a witch and a hidden parchment. It drew a parallel to my predicament, and I thought it could be a far shot, if I used it, in reference to the same spell which the witch in the story used to reveal the parchment." Now, Hermione's face was tinged with pink due to her embarrassment, slowly, she brought her eyes upwards, to meet those of her headmaster.

Dumbledore flipped through the book once more, turning to a random page, he opened the book and placed it in front of Hermione. "Would you like to read this for me, Ms.Granger?"

Hermione nodded in assent and began to read out loud, her eyes following the words across the page. The story was of a young girl, and a Dragon. Her voice attracted Harry, who had stopped eating to listen to the delightful tale, soon the entire table had followed suit, all mesmerised by the story and Hermione's enchanting voice.

It was only Ron's voice which woke them all out of their demure. Chewing on a piece of porkpie, he looked over Hermione's shoulder to see from where she had spun her tale. To his surprise, he found the book she was reading from completely blank. Swallowing loudly, he uttered, a bit too harshly then he intended to, "Hermione, don't be daft, the bloody book is empty."

Hermione's mouth closed, prematurely ending the story. She turned around to glare at Ron.

"Ron, I was in the middle of the story!"

Ron, faced with an angry Hermione, reddened. Half of him wanted to curb his tongue and escape from Hermione's wrath while the stubborn other wanted him to stand his point of view. Honestly the book was blinking blank he thought to himself. Harry, shaken out of his demure from the story took a glance at the book on the table. Out of curiosity, he picked it up, flipping through it. He breathed in a sigh.

"Hermione, he's right, the book is completely blank."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Hermione shot in exasperation, snatching up the book once more and turning through its pages.

The rest of the table, assuming the story had ended, had returned to their dinners.

Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore was observing the trio ardently. Hermione was trying desperately to prove to her best friends, of the scripture in the book to no avail. Professor Dumbledore lightly cleared his throat, silence ensued among the trio.

"Ms.Granger, if you may, could you kindly flip back to the story from which you were reading from formerly?"

Hermione flipped back to where her thumb had marked the page. To her amazement, it no longer held the story, but instead the pages were filled with scrawls of some sort. She peered closer to comprehend the untidy writings. "I am assuming the page is not the same Ms.Granger?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, unconsciously biting her lips as she tried to decipher the new penmanship which covered the paper.

"Well then in that case, I am feeling quite full," Professor Dumbledore tapped his tummy in content.

"Would you like to join me in my office for dessert?"

Having grown use to their headmaster's random topics of conversation, Harry and Ron hurriedly agreed. Jumping to their feet they steered Hermione, who was still reading the contents of the book, out of the Great Hall and down the corridors to their head master's office.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Entering the familiar office (The password was honeysickles this time) the trio, or more so over Harry and Ron drew to halt, Hermione with her mind still buried in her book, comfortably settled her self on one of the available settees, unaware of her surroundings.

"You!" Ron glared at the two other occupants in the office.

"As far as I am concerned Weasley, you refers to the singular, there are two of us here, unless you are unable to count that is."

Ron blushed at his slip up, while Harry hurriedly came to his rescue.

"Really, looked like one person to me, since you two seemed to always be joined at the hip, no offence Pansy." Harry stated, shooting Pansy a nod. He and Ron had worked with the Slytherin girl on numerous potions and DADA projects and had found her to be slightly more cordial than her other Slytherin chums.

At that moment Professor Dumbledore entered the room, drawing a halt to their tryst. His eyes twinkled as he observed the glares thrown between his students. "Take a seat please." He uttered, motioning to the various chairs in his office. Hermione was now sitting comfortably in her chair, her eyes only on her headmaster, completely oblivious to the other foreign occupants in the room; one could even say that she was doing a good job at ignoring them.

"Ms.Granger, if you please." Hermione handed the book to Professor Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

He placed it on his desk and clasped his fingers over it.

"Mister Malfoy, If I recall correctly, you were telling me that your father was going on about a book before his decease."

Hermione turned her head slightly to face the two other occupants in the room which she had failed to notice, Malfoy was staring straight at Professor Dumbledore, whereas Parkinson caught her glaze and offered a slow smile. Shocked, Hermione shot her a grin, before listening to what Malfoy had to say.

"I don't see what that has to do with what …"

The rest of the conversation was lost as Hermione started to process the information. She could not understand why Malfoy and Parkinson, of all people would be here in Professor Dumbledore's office. More so over, she could hardly figure out why, Parkinson after 6 years of crude meanness was suddenly being so cordial. Perhaps it was what Ron and Harry had been trying to tell her while she was reading in the common room; she recalled vaguely several conversations on that matter. Vowing to pay more attention to her two best friends, she focussed on the root of her confusion, since when was Malfoy's father dead.

"-I have reason to believe that the book which your father was talking about is this very same book..", Dumbledore stated as he tapped lightly on the book placed before him.

"Your father was talking about a book of fairytales?" Ron stated blandly.

"I don't think so Ron, the book seems to contain more than fairy tales, the last few pages I was reading kept on referring to an ancient world."

"Isn't the ancient world a myth?" Pansy asked convicting.

Ron nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I can recall mother telling us about it when we were younger."

Harry shot Hermione a look. Yes, it was probably part of a wizarding tale he thought to himself as he observed Hermione's brow darken, an obvious sign that she was confused.

"So, What, or perhaps, where exactly is this ancient world?" Hermione stated, voicing her confusion.

Ron took in a breathe, "I am not so good at story telling -"

"Granger, shouldn't you of all people know what the ancient world is?" Draco's scathing tongue cut through the air.Hermione breathed out a sigh, and turned to face her nemesis. "No, since you seemed to be well versed in that why don't you tell me then, Malfoy?" she shot back, matching his venomous tone.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Donning a voice of a teacher explaining something simple to a child, "In 1918, that's when world war one ended Granger-"

"I know that!"

Malfoy smirked as Hermione got riled up, who knows perhaps it could become his newest source of entertainment, he thought to himself.

"A group of wizards got together and they were appalled by the way the barbaric muggles shot and tore up their own kin.-"

Hermione let out a great huff. "As if the interwizard wars of 1916 were any less tragic" she muttered under her breathe. Malfoy chose to ignore her.

"They created a world, known as Aretuglem, or the ancient world, purely meant for wizard and magical kin, and resided in there for ever more." Draco ended in a bored tone.

Hermione pondered what Malfoy had said, or more so over the horrible retelling of what she supposed was a classic fairy tale. Arrogant prick, she thought to herself.

"Professor Dumbledore, is it even possible to create an entire new world?" She questioned, turning to her headmaster, whose presence had nearly been forgotten. "That's what we are going to find out, Ms.Granger." He replied, passing the book over to her. Hermione placed it in her lap. Sweeping up her large curls into a hair-tie, she opened the book, turning to the first page. It was blank.

Hurriedly she flipped through the entire book, it was completely blank.

"I don't understand… it's completely empty." She sighed in frustration, passing the book to Harry, on her left, and she then cradled her head in her hands.Harry had a go at it, to no avail. He then passed the book to Ron, who flipped through it before passing it to Pansy.Hermione massaged her temples. She was trying to recall the day her mother handed her the book, but for some queer reason, the memory seemed to be evading her. Suddenly a bright flash filled the room. Hermione looked up in confusion.

"Granger did you jinx the bloody book?"

The book lay glowing at Malfoy's feet. He had thrown it down and was now cradling his fingers inspecting them for any injury.

Hermione got down on her knees and approached the book cautiously.

"Careful Mione" Harry's concerned voice echoed after her. Slowly she reached out and touched the book. "That's nice Granger, grovelling at my feet?" Malfoy's snide remarks once more filled the room. Hermione huffed and picked up the book off the floor. She briefly flipped to a random page, it was blank. She sighed once more.

"Hermione, I think there is something on the cover of your book." Pansy voiced out. Hermione shot her a grateful smile, turning to the cover of the book. Indeed there was an engraving on the cover. She ran her finger over it, there was a light engraving in the middle of the book but the one liner at the bottom was deeper and much more prominent. Hermione squinted as she read the line out loud. "oommaivin puthagam". (the book of truth) Hermione swayed slightly before falling backwards, unconscious.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

Memories pounded Hermione. Memories she did not even know she possessed. Suddenly one shot out from the ray of confusion.Hermione recognised her mother, except now she was much younger.

"Hermione? Hermione?" her mother called out.

"In here mum!" came the reply, and Hermione followed her mother has she walked into a room. Hermione could hardly place her surroundings, yet it all seemed very familiar to her, as if she had been here many times before. Sure indeed, in the room which Hermione's mother entered, Hermione following slightly behind, Hermione came face to face with herself. To be exact it was a much younger Hermione.

Hermione gasped in surprise. There she was, as a child, sitting in this peculiar place with such ease, that it was hard to believe that Hermione had never been here before. Hermione looked around. The walls were of stone, similar to the old castles she had seen in the countryside. Yet the room had a feeling of warmth, as if it was used often and was filled with life, unlike the dead and dreary castles she had seen. In this room particular books lined the shelves which covered the walls.

It was her ideal haven, one which the younger Hermione seem to agree with. Hermione stopped observing the room and turned her attention back to her mother and her younger self. To her astonishment, the younger Hermione opened her mouth and spoke a torrent of words, in a language Hermione had never heard of before. What was even more surprising was that Hermione could understand those words and she followed with ease the conversation between her mother and her younger self.

The younger Hermione and her mother then started to busy themselves with clearing the room, picking up the various books Hermione (her younger self) had read and placed on the floor. While they occupied themselves, Hermione glanced at a book which lay open on a table. The page was open to a gruesome creature with large teeth and fins, it had three slits, which seemed to serve for eyes and three tail like propellers. At the bottom of the page, Hermione read the caption.

"Gumboaz, a distant cousin of the normal deep water Grinylow" She gasped in shock. Here she was, a child which seemed no younger than 7, and she was reading about Grinylows. Hermione shook her head in confusion. She was quite sure that she had not learned about Grinylows till her fourth year in Hogwarts and she had only finished Gumboaz in fifth year.

Hermione sighed and followed her mother and her self out of the room. They then crossed the corridor, and entered a curving stairway. As they ascended the step steps, Hermione and her mother chatted pleasantly in the same foreign language. The younger Hermione sometimes reverted back to English, on which her mother would frown gently at her, and Hermione would hurriedly repeat her sentence in the unknown language.

They finally reached the top of the stairway where Hermione's mother disappeared into the next room. This was probably a common occurrence as the younger Hermione waited patiently outside, rocking on her heels, and humming a dismal tune.

By now, Hermione had realised that they could not see or hear her, so she stood right next to her younger self, observing herself. Minutes later, Hermione's mother appeared from the room, with a large book under her arm. She passed the book to the anticipating younger Hermione, who flipped through it. It was then that Hermione realised that the book she held was none other than her own 'book'.

Out of the corner of her eye, she observed her mother locking the door, she was quite sure that she had used a spell, but as the younger Hermione had chose not to observe that, Hermione could only presume.

Hermione followed the duo down the stairs and out of the building.

Hermione looked back, to observe the building. Indeed it looked like a castle, a tall stone building with turrets. Hermione's mother signalled for the younger Hermione to carry on, and Hermione followed her younger self as she walked down on the slope on which the castle stood on and turned the corner, till the castle could no longer be seen. Her younger self was ardently reading the book and thus she did not hear the shouts which ensued.

Hermione heard them, and hurriedly ran towards them. They were coming from the direction of the castle. The sight which met her almost made her scream. Her mother was lying on her knees, her face upturned to a hooded figure. Blood ran from her temples and her lip was cut.

"I'll say it one more time, where is the bloody book woman?"

Hermione heard a short gasp, and turned in that direction. Her younger self had crept around the corner and had arrived just in time to hear the man's warnings. Hermione watched as her younger self glanced down at the book in her arms, putting two and two together.

"You'll never find it! Ohdungal ain papa!" Hermione's mother's voice echoed through the surroundings.

Hermione understood. It meant run my child.

She watched as her younger self did not move, but instead lay in a depression, burying the book under some hedge, as softly as she could.

"Shut up bitch!" Hermione gasped as the man punched her mother, blood seeped from her cut lip, mixing from the river trickling from her temple.

It was then that Hermione realised that the castle had vanished. She looked around in surprise. Suddenly from over the hill four other men appeared.

"We can't find any sign of it, the building as well." they uttered.

"Damn it!" the hooded man exclaimed throwing a hard punch to her mother. Hermione silently screamed as her mother collapsed to the floor. She turned to her younger self who was observing all this silently, her eyes wide and vacant. Hermione tried to send her some reassurance, before running to her mother's side. She couldn't do anything to help, except try to send emotional supportive vibes. Hermione, both young and current watched helplessly as their mother lay wounded on the ground.

Then as suddenly as they had arrived, the five men disappeared, not without delivering a parting blow. The apparent leader drew out his wand and cast "Crucio" on her mother. Hermione screamed in pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up screaming. Tears trickled from her eyes as she recalled her mother's pain. She felt a pair of arms encircle her and she turned to them, her body wracking with sobs as she cried into his chest. He patted her head awkwardly. Hermione cried her heart out, and slowly she grew tired, drained, as if she had not slept for ages, slowly she fell asleep, her head cuddled against his chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shined into Hermione's face, awakening her. Slowly she woke, to find herself in the hospital wing. Harry was snoozing on an armchair drawn to her bedside and Ron and Pansy were sharing a love seat, opposite her bead. Hermione raised her eyebrow at the two, they certainly seemed close, she thought to herself.

Her gaze then travelled across the room, where she was met with a sight she could hardly believe. Draco Malfoy was curled in an arm chair directly opposite her bed. Hermione stared at him, he was last person she had expected to see in that room. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Draco, feeling her eyes on him awoke. Hermione hurriedly turned to Harry on her right, a frown sketched on her face.

"Don't worry Granger, I won't tell Scar head and Weasley that you were staring at me, while I was sleeping." Hermione turned to him and frowned deeper.

"Don't get your hopes up Malfoy."

"Admit it Granger you find me irresistible" Draco stated raising his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, just about as irresistible as Sirius's mother."

Malfoy simply snorted.

"Idiot" she whispered under her breathe, turning to her right, where Harry was showing signs of awakening.

She nudged him slightly, hoping to wake him up further."Five more minutes…mhhmmh." Harry murmured, swatting Hermione's hand away.

"See Granger nobody wants you." Malfoy added upon seeing, Harry's reaction.

She ignored him. "Harry, wake up!" She said, a bit more assertively, prodding his shoulder.Harry lifted his head slightly and his eyes met with Hermione's. "Hermione!" he shouted hurriedly jumping to his feet, all effects of sleep washed from his face.

"The one and only." She replied with a smile.

"You're awake." Harry added his eyes speaking volumes. Looking at the lines of worry etched across his forehead, Hermione felt guilty. He had obviously been very worried about her. Trying to lift the mood, Hermione questioned in a light hearted tone, "How long was I out, did I miss much?"

Harry let out a chuckle, "Nah, Hermione, it's the school break, there are no lessons so there is nothing to miss- what happened to you anyway? When you spoke those words the entire room lit up and when it cleared, you were out stone cold."

"Was I?" Hermione questioned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes-"

"I am here!!!" A red head came screaming down the hallways and rushed into the hospital room.

"Ginny?"

"Oh no, not more weasels." Malfoy whispered under his breathe.

Ginny ignored him. "Hermione! you're awake!" She gave her an impulsive hug. "I was awfully worried, Harry told me everything and I rushed down as soon as mum allowed it. What's Ferret boy doing here?" She questioned.

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, she was not going to tell Ginny that that very same question had been troubling her ever since she woke. Instead, she turned around to face Pansy, who was awaking probably due to Ginny's loud arrival.

She smiled at Hermione before retrieving herself from Ron's singular arm and coming to sit by Hermione's bedside, next to Malfoy.She nodded in greeting to Harry and Ginny. Ginny smiled awkwardly, shooting Hermione a questioning look. "Later" Hermione mouthed. Ginny nodded in assent.

"Oh, before I forget, I bumped into Professor Dumbledore, and he told me to tell you, all, to go to the great hall for breakfast. That's queer, he mentioned all six of us, so I suppose he knew that Hermione would be awakening today."

Upon hearing that, Draco sauntered out of the Hospital wing without a word, Pansy following his lead shortly after.Ginny rolled her eyes. "Slytherins" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Shall we wake Ron?" Hermione questioned, eyeing her best friend who was currently slumped in the opposite love seat, in deep sleep.

"Leave it to me!" Ginny smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Peering over her brother, she conjured a bucket of water and poured it over him, at the same time yelling for him to get up. Ron woke up with a start. Seeing Hermione bent over with laughter opposite him, he assumed it was all her doing. Jumping to his feet he bellowed her name and chased after her as Hermione ran out of the Hospital wing, insisting she had nothing to do with it.

Harry doubled over with laughter as he heard their footfalls fade down the hall. "Ginny, you can come out now, they are gone."

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed jumping out from behind the curtain where she had hidden, coming to Harry's side.

"Are red heads always this mischievous or is it just something you ate today" Harry baited her, his green eyes smiling.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, punching his arm lightly.

"Not to mention extremely abusive as well." He added, rubbing his shoulder.

Ginny huffed and turned her back to him, pouting slightly.

Harry cracked a grin and placed his arm around her shoulder. "I missed you" he whispered into her ear.

"That tickles." Ginny murmured as his breath warmed her ear. She then turned her face up to kiss her boyfriend, a smile on her lips. "You too." She added, as his arm slipped down to her waist and they sauntered out of the Hospital wing together.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

Ginny and Harry reached the Great Hall to find everybody seated and awaiting their arrival. Hurriedly they rushed to their seats, Professor Dumbledore observing them with a merry twinkle in his eye.

"Well then, now that we are all here, Happy Goober's Day and let us eat!" Conversation broke about the table as everybody tucked into the continental breakfast. Hermione spread cream cheese on her bagel as she listened ardently to the conversation between Harry and Ginny, who were opposite her. To her left sat Ron, heartily wolfing down a plate of pancakes, while to her right, Pansy was daintily buttering her scone.

"So how were your holidays so far?" Pansy questioned. Hermione turned as she heard the question. About her conversation was still going on as norm. Hermione had grown to accept Pansy's sudden friendship, she had come to see that the girl was not as bad as she thought. She was actually quite pleasant, Hermione thought to herself. Thus, she turned to Pansy and replied truthfully, "Alright I guess, regarding the circumstances." Pansy smiled softly and nodded in agreement, "same here as well…" She trailed off as her eyes landed on Malfoy who was opposite her and sharing an interesting conversation with Professor Snape. Hermione followed her gaze, and she was startled to see the raw emotion on her potions masters face. He seemed to be shining with pride and joy.

Hermione frowned slightly, though her apparent friendship with Pansy, she still had not been able to find out the reason for their arrival. Perturbed, she reminded herself to ask Pansy about it, hoping that the Slytherin girl would be sharing the private quarters which Ginny and herself resided in during the holiday period.

Meanwhile, she had not realised that she had been staring in Snape and Malfoys' direction all this while. Their conversation came to a halt as Malfoy turned to meet Hermione's gaze. Hermione confronted it with a raised eyebrow, before turning to Ron on her right, who not noticing anything amiss, was attacking his fifth pancake.

"So Ron, what's going on between you and Pansy?" Ginny questioned a smile on her lips.

Ron, finishing up his last pancake, sat back comfortably and patted his full stomach. Reaching his hand behind Hermione's back, he tapped Pansy's shoulder lightly. "Hey Parkinson, do we have anything going on?" he asked coolly. Ginny covered her face in embarrassment; she could not believe that bluntness of her brother! Pansy turned slowly, interrupted from her conversation with Professor Flitwick, she shot a degrading look at Ron. Raising an eyebrow, she uttered, "No where near, Weasley. No where near." Then clearly dismissing him, she turned back to her conversation.

Drawn to the commotion, Malfoy simply sneered at them, before turning away.

By now, Ginny was blushing deep red, she felt awful for her brother. Yet from some odd reason, Ron did not seem affected at all. Hermione took this into contemplation as she observed the scenario, obviously there was something else going on, for if not why would she be nice to them and not Ron. Hermione sighed, the emotional observation was always Ginny's department.

Hearing Hermione's sigh, Ron shot her a cheeky grin, draping his arm around Hermione he lamented loudly, "I've been rejected once already, surely you would not reject me Hermione." Ron batted his eyelids heavily at Hermione.Hermione laughed and took Ron's hand in her own, gazing into his eyes deeply, she let a slow minute pass before she breathed softly,

"Join the queue Weasley."

Harry and Ginny broke into laughter, even Ron started to chuckle, grabbing his hand from Hermione he added theatrically, "Alas thy heart is broken, and thy soul will not mend."This sent them all into another hearty fit of laughter. Hermione smiled as she bit into her bagel.

Their antics came to a halt when Professor Moody strode into the hall. Harry and Ron quickly jumped to their feet and called for their broomsticks.

"Get moving all of you. Now!" Moody barked, causing Harry and Ron to quicken their pace out of the hall. By now, Hermione realised that most of the staff, including their headmaster, had finished their meals a lot earlier and had long gone. She watched as Harry and Ron disappeared out of the hall. She stretched slightly, now that she had found out more about the book, she wanted to pop into the library and do a bit of research on the ancient world. Further more, she had planned to get down to penning a letter to her father perhaps he knew something about her memory. She had opted not to tell anyone about it till she had more information. To her surprise, Professor Moody remained in the hall, not leaving with Harry and Ron like he usually did.

"Did you hear me not? I said all of you! Up now!"

Ginny and Pansy looked up from their food and at Professor Moody in confusion. Reading the dissatisfied look on his features, they hastily left the hall, Ginny turning back and signalling to Hermione to hurry up. Hermione cleared her throat. "Professor Moody, I don't think I am supposed to join you today."

"Miss Granger, you look perfectly fit to me and don't see why not otherwise."

Hermione quirked her brow, Professor Moody had obviously misinterpreted her intentions. She tried to reason with Professor Moody but his back was turned to her. Instead, he was facing Malfoy, the only remaining person in the hall.

"And why aren't you moving young man?"

"And why should I listen to you, old man?" Malfoy replied. Hermione listened with amazement. There were times when Malfoy appeared to be so matured that she doubted he was even capable of a childhood. And yet, there were other times when he acted like every bit of the spoilt and stubborn brat he was, and apparently it seemed as if Malfoy had not learnt his lesson from his past experience.

Then, to both the surprise of Hermione and Draco, Professor Moody clapped Malfoy on the back. "Always liked spirit in my boys." He added, hobbling out of the hall.

Draco looked on as he departed. Was the man crazy? He needed to be taught a lesson, he thought deciding to show this old timer a thing or two about a Malfoy. Hermione followed her Professor slowly behind, her mind lost in contemplation. Beside her, Draco strode firmly, his head held high, pondering ways in which he could annihilate the crazy old man who disrupted his morning meal.

As Professor Moody turned the corner, he looked back to observe the two, the signs of a smile on his face. By the time the three of them reached the Quidditch pitch, Harry, Ron, Pansy and Ginny, were already in the air, hovering about the goalposts. Hermione took one look at them and turned around to return to the castle.

"Miss Granger, where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the castle." Hermione replied, waving her hand towards the Hogwarts beyond. "Don't tell me you're scared Granger?" Malfoy's mocking voice pierced the air. To Hermione's disgust she found that he was already on his broom, hovering slightly above her.

"I am most certainly not!" She replied. Turning around to face him, a slender hand placed on her hip.

"Well looks to me like you are." Draco replied, making loops in the air. Hermione already felt slightly queasy watching him. But, angered by Draco's remarks, she marched over to where the practice brooms were. Taking one she attempted to mount it. I am not afraid of flying. It's just that brooms just don't seem to like me, and plus my fear of heights does not really complement that. I am most certainly not afraid of a cleaning device! Hermione thought to herself, as she managed to get the broom to hover a metre above the ground. Suddenly, as if the broom lost its magical power, it fell, and Hermione landed with a bump on the ground.

Rubbing her sore bum, she gave a glare towards her broom on the floor, and directed a second one at the Slytherin laughing above her. With a huff, she picked up the broom and dragged it towards Professor Moody. Professor Moody was watching this spectacle with a grin in his eye and upon seeing Hermione's approach, hurriedly turned his face to the four children in the air above him, shooting random spells into the air and watching them avoid them. He nodded in appreciation at the team work already beginning to form between his two boys and the newbies.

"Professor Moody, I would like to learn to fly a broomstick." Hermione stated a look of determination plastered on her face. Moody nodded uncommitted, "Mister Malfoy!" Hermione cringed. "You yelled?" Malfoy answered, coming to stop just above them. "I want you to assist Miss Granger in flying. No questions." Before either could reply, Moody barked "Potter, Weasleys and Parkinson down to earth now, and that includes you to Malfoy."

"Nice going, Granger" Draco mouthed as he passed Hermione.

Hermione smirked in reply.

They all quickly dismounted, Hermione still brooding over what she had gotten herself into.

"Today we are going to work with these." Moody revealed a row of sharp swords. Hermione looked at them warily. She had never been to any of Harry and Ron's trainings but from their intake of breathe she assumed that this was not usual. "We are here to work towards a common goal, so I do not want any snide remarks. Arm yourself and we will begin." Hermione wanted to question why on earth they had to learn to use swords when a simple spell would be sufficient, but instead she held her tongue, retrieving a sword from the table.

Holding the dead weight in her hands Hermione tried to find comfort in it. It was too cold for her liking. "Pairs. Potter Weaslette. Parkinson Weasley. Granger Malfoy." Moody barked, leaving no space for argument. Hermione sighed. It felt has if the world was certainly against her today. She was determined to show that boy a thing or two. She stood opposite Malfoy, her sword in hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pansy take a stance. Hermione followed suit, placing one foot before the other she raised her sword slightly. She honestly had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Opposite her, Malfoy looked perfectly at ease, as if he had done this a million times before, his confidence did nothing for her own.

"Enguard." Hermione had watched enough movies to know what this meant and she steeled herself, still not believing that Professor Moody would allow them to use swords. Nothing prepared her for Malfoy's sudden attack. Out of no where, Hermione saw a silver blade whip out at her, with inhuman reflexes, she ducked and watched in amazement as the sword whistled just inches above her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ron and Harry heading towards them; Professor Moody stopped them before they even were close enough to do any harm. Suddenly it was as if blood was pumping in her ears and her hand seemed to possess strength unknown to her. She raised her sword and brought it slashing towards Malfoy. Just when she thought she was going to actually cut him, it was deflected with a quick blade, and both their swords were wrenched out of their hands by the momentum.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise has she found herself breathing hard, the blood in her ears disappearing.

"Despicable, that was hardly considered worthy of any swordsmanship. They are swords not javelins!" Moody roared.

Hermione watched as Malfoy bristled. "Look here old man, I know how to fight properly, just give me a proper opponent and…"Malfoy trailed off. Then to Hermione's amazement he simply turned around and trudged back to the castle. They all watched him go, and for some reason Hermione felt extremely unsettled by his sudden change in nature.

"Right. Back on the brooms, I want you to work as a team!" Moody bellowed, towards the four who were simply staring past him. Pansy turned up her chin and called to her broomstick, with one fluid movement she was up and into the air. Ginny, Ron and Harry followed soon after. Professor Moody immediately started to shoot spells at them, Hermione watching in fascination as they ducked and dived through the air, at the same time trying to mount attacks on their opponent teams. She now knew why Pansy could fit into their training so flexibly, she was a natural flyer.

Receiving a dismissive nod from the preoccupied Professor, Hermione returned to the castle. Not wishing to see Malfoy anytime soon, Hermione visited the library, borrowing all the books which she thought necessary and then returned to her private common room for a pleasant read

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Hermione looked up as the portrait opened and Ginny, Harry, Pansy and Ron tumbled in.

"Training…killer…ugh." Ginny uttered as she buried her face in the couch pillows, tracking mud everywhere. Pansy smirked casually, but her steps did not carry the same poise it did in the morning, as she climbed up the stairs to her room. Ron and Harry were much more direct about their weariness. Though being veteran's to Moody's trainings, he always seemed to find new ways to put their bodied to the limits, resulting in them feeling immensely tired. Ron curled himself in his sofa and promptly fell asleep, while Harry sat stretched across Ginny's couch as she attempted to push him off. She did not succeed and resigned to leaning on him, putting great effort in subtly rubbing more mud onto his already dirty clothes.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" Harry roared, fining his clothes speckled with mud.

"Making myself comfortable." She replied innocently, rubbing more mud off her clothes, which conveniently landed on him. Harry smiled slightly. Repeating the cleansing spell which Hermione had taught him earlier, he proceeded to void Ginny and himself of all specks of dirt. "No fun! You just took out all the joy of my warm bubbly bath I was envisioning!" Ginny stated, sitting up. "I can help you there." Harry replied, kissing Ginny on her lips. At this moment, Ron took the liberal to wake himself out of his slumber. Hermione had suspected all along that he was never really asleep but quietly waiting just in case Harry and Ginny got out of hand. Hermione smirked at her best friend's antics and hurriedly tried to break the build up of tension.

"I am starved!" She uttered, stretching her hands up, and curling her back slightly. "Me too" Ron replied, jumping off the couch, all this while never keeping his eyes off his younger sister and best friend. "hmmmmm I think I am comfortable right where I am. Care to join me Harry?" Ginny questioned, her eyebrows raised suggestively, Ron fell for it, hook line and sinker. "I don't think so Virginia, you look awfully starved to me." Ron replied, hastily dragging his perturbed sister of the couch and out of the portrait. Harry cracked a smirk.

"You were enjoying you're self weren't you Harry?" Hermione questioned a smile on her lips.

"Couldn't say I wasn't." he replied, breaking into a chuckle.

"You think I should call Pansy down for dinner?"

"Nah,that Slytherin is capable of taking care of her self, com'on grandmother, dinner is going to get cold if you continue to worry." Hermione nodded. Thinking off her findings over the course of the day, her brow darkened even further. "Hermione!" Harry called already half way out of the portrait. "Coming!" Hermione quickly shot back her reply, rushing to her table, she hurriedly grabbed her penned notes off the table and hastened out after Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione called out perturbed as she turned the corridor. He was no where in sight. Hermione sighed in frustration as she ran down the corridor. Where could he be? She thought, as she began the climb up the stairs which she found at the end of the corridor.

Hermione looked about in frustration. "HARRY!" she yelled out, hoping that he would pop out from behind a pillar, doubling over with laughter, to no such avail. Hermione turned back, hoping to retrace her steps. She started her decent down the stair wall, when suddenly the earth under her shook. She hurriedly latched herself onto the banister as the steps started to spiral downwards. It finally stopped. Hermione stepped off the stairs slightly shaken.

She looked around at her surroundings. She had thought that she had seen and had travelled all over the entire castle, yet her surroundings were completely unfamiliar. She immediately deduced that she was somewhere in the dungeons. The air around her was still and carried a cool damp feel, further more she had felt the stair wall moving downwards, not up. Slightly more confident, she took a step forward, off the steps. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a slight movement in the shadows. Unnerved, she brought out her wand, illuminating the surroundings around her. She blinked, her eyes getting use to the sudden change in lighting. She then held the light up to the walls of the corridor. They were bricked, moss encased the linings. Hermione shivered in discomfort, before starting to walk down the corridor in search of a familiar route.

The corridor seemed never ending, slightly annoyed by its immense length, Hermione broke into a slow jog with hope to quicken her pace. It hardly made a difference. Her rumbling stomach reminded her of the meal she was missing and the corridor never seemed to open out. Finally, Hermione found herself at a fork in a corridor. To her right, there was a door, slightly ajar, and the corridor continued ahead of her. Hurriedly she placed her hand on the door knob of the door to turn it open, but to her astonishment, the door was forced open from the inside, roughly pushing Hermione into the corridor wall.

"snortGranger?"

Hermione had braced her self to face any form of opposition which was going to pop out at her and now seeing who it was, she could not help but curse fate under her breath. She would have rather taken on a troll than have to deal with the teenager in front of her. Not that the two were any different to begin with, except perhaps in intellect, the troll won Goyle hands down, any day.

"Surprise, it's me." Hermione stated monotonously.

"Watcha doing her'r"

Hermione cringed at his sentence structure.

"Looking around" she replied. No, she was picking daisies, didn't he know that the dungeons had the perfect climatic features which stimulated their growth.

"O' I thot you wrev lookin for the slytherin common room."

Hermione groaned, of course she had nothing else better to do than to search the entire campus for the slytherin common room, which she whereabouts had known about in her 2nd year.

Then it struck Hermione, Goyle had no reason what so ever to be in school during the holidays. Perturbed she questioned him. "Oh, er, I left somthin in the common room." Hermione knew a lie when she heard one. Nobody was allowed back to Hogwarts on a free access basis. Hermione ran her eyes over Goyle, he was sturdily built and look strong enough to do her massively bodily harm, regardless if she had her wand or not. So, throwing caution to the wind, she tried a different approach, one on later thought she would have deemed the stupidest move in her entire lifetime, she tried to co-operate with Goyle.

Initially it went alright, Goyle being the dense being he was, had failed to make the connection between helping Hermione and betraying his cause as a newly initiated death eater So, he led Hermione through the Slytherin common room and towards the front exit. Yet, what Goyle fail to register and what Hermione failed to notice because she had let her guard down long ago, was that Goyle had not come alone. No, when Goyle came back to the common room for the sole purpose of doubling checking the whereabouts of a certain Malfoy junior, he had been accompanied by another student. One, who was sitting in the common room couch, waiting for Goyle to return from checking the dungeons.

"Goyle, where are you going?"

Hermione froze in mid step, it had completely slipped her mind that there was a high possibility that Goyle had been accompanied. So preoccupied she was in trying to weasel the reason of Goyle's arrival from him that she had forgotten to weigh the situation that she getting herself into.

"And who is that with you?"

Acting on impulse, Hermione shot a quick spell in the person's direction, hoping to stun him and make a quick escape. Needless to say, her attacker had also thought along the same lines and shot a spell in Hermione's direction, hitting Goyle and stunning him.

"Shit" Hermione cursed under her breathe has she hid behind a couch. She had rolled towards it, when her attacker had first fired.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are." Blaise called out, forcing aside a couch with the flick of his wand.

Hermione shuddered, as the couch to her right was pushed away. Silently, she waited, waiting for the right moment to strike back. She peered from behind her couch; Blaise's back was towards her. Perfect. She jumped up, "Expellirmus!" She yelled.

Blaise turned around to face her, but it was too late, his wand was already in Hermione's hand and with one fluid movement, she whispered a spell, breaking it in two.

"Impressive, mudblood." Blaise replied, eyeing her.

"Give it up Zambini!"

"Oh no I am scared." Blaise replied imitating a shiver.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up"

"Make me, Granger, and you're not going anywhere."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Oh really Zambini? What on earth makes you think I'll stay here with you? I am going to Dumbledore right now."

"Just you try Granger. You have no clue of the password so there is no way you're leaving here."

Hermione was getting very annoyed with Zambini and his remarks.

Uttering the spell to bind him, she left him bundled up on the floor before searching the room for the portrait. Finally finding it, she attempted to open it. It did not budge. She applied her weight against it and pushed hard, nothing happened. Taking in a breath, she aimed a swift round house kick at the portrait, hoping to break it. She only succeeded in bruising her ankle badly. Letting out a string of curses, she went to find Zambini, hoping to vent out some of her anger on the boy.

"Zambini. What's the password." She uttered pointing her wand at him.

"Granger, you're not very intelligent are you? First you threaten me, then you man handle me and now you're asking me a favour? I don't think so." He replied, sneering at her.

Hermione bent down and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Zambini, I don't think you understood, I didn't ask you a question. Either you tell me the password now, or, I'll get it out of you the hard way." She uttered harshly before letting him fall back on his face.

Blaise turned his face up to her, spitting out the carpet lint. "No, you see Granger, I don't think you can get the password from me, because you are too nice a person to kno-"

Hermione turned suddenly, sensing movement behind her. It was too late, before she could raise her wand in defence, Goyle had already attacked, and everything went black.

When Hermione awoke, she felt her head throbbing. She tried to raise her hand to massage her head, but to her astonishment, she found her hands tussled tightly behind her. She opened her eyes. She was tied to a chair facing the Slytherin common room.

"Blaise, She awaken" Hermione heard Goyle utter and minutes later, Zambini appeared in her vison range. "Granger, Granger, Granger, what did I tell you?" Hermione groaned and let her head fall to her side, Goyle's blow had cut her head and blood was trickling down the side of her face. Her head was still throbbing and she could not think straight. "Granger did you ever learn to look at people when they are talking to you." Hermione felt a face being wrenched forward and she was looking into Blaise's blue eyes once again.

"Now where was I? Yes, Granger, is Draco in the castle?"Hermione murmured under her breathe.

"Granger I am asking you a question." Hermione kept her silence.

"You see Granger, don't think that now that I don't have my wand I still can't hurt you. There are _so many_ ways for me to inflict pain." Blaise gave a soft chuckle, Hermione shuddered involuntarily. "Now that I have got my point across, is Draco here?" Hermione felt something hard pressed into her back, leaving a stinging pain in its wake. Hermione winced, trying not to show her pain, she shook her head slightly in reply. "Hmmm? No? Then Granger, have you ever heard of a book?"

Hermione raised her head and smirked. Finding her voice, she spat out, "Zambini, of course I have heard of a book."

"Granger, what did I say about testing my patience?" Hermione felt the knife travelling up her back, tearing her skin. She screamed out in pain.

"Have you heard of the book of truth?" Hermione shook her head.

"Then why on earth do you have these in your pocket?" Blaise drew out a stack of papers. Hermione recognised them, they were the notes she had written today while doing her research on the book. "So tell me Granger, were you lying? Because I despise liars." Hermione braced herself for another spasm of pain.

"er, Blaise?" Hermione looked up on hearing Crabbe's voice. Upon seeing who had arrived she dropped her head in despair.

"Draco, how nice of you to join us" "Blaise, what are you doing here?" Draco questioned, his wand was already raised, in one glance he had taking in the room and Granger, inducing what was happening. "Now now, you can put that wand of yours done Draco, after all we are on the same side." Hermione's head shot up in disgust. Malfoy was a bloody traitor. Her anger towards the boy surged. If that was the case, the only way she could escape was if she helped herself, she thought, trying to formulate a plan. First she had to get out of this horrid chair.

Slowly she began to try and loosen the ties on her hands. If Zambini had tied them without a wand, then she had hope on loosening them.

Meanwhile Draco surveyed Blaise with a look of disgust etched into his features.

"I will never grovel at the feet of Voldermont Zambini." Blaise's face turned pale upon the mention of Voldermont's name. Quietly he murmured to himself as if trying to decide what to do. Then, with a sudden yell, he lunged at Draco. "_Participio Pasado_" Draco uttered with a lazy drawl. Blaise froze in motion. Stubbornly he tried to move but to no avail. He struggled, trying to free himself of the spell, looking very much like a fish out of water. Realising that he was not going anywhere, he lashed out in anger. Hoping to bait Draco he yelled, "Why Draco to scared to fight me like a man? Com'on where are you're guts Malfoy. I dare you. Fight me fist to fist."

Draco snorted, He knew that Blaise was just riling him up; but all the same he really needed to shut him up. With a amused smirk he uttered "Try not to bore me this time" and released him. "Male chauvinism" Hermione couldn't help but murmur under her breath as she rubbed the insides of her wrists together, fraying the rope.

Blaise wasted no time and lunged at Draco with his arms outstretched. With a quick side step, Draco jumped out of reach. Blaise dealt another blow, and this time it hit its mark, cuffing Draco in the jaw. "Bloody arse" Draco swore, before dealing a straight punch to Blaise's gut and a sharp kick to his knee. Blaise doubled over in pain. Draco let a smirk graze his face.

Meanwhile, Hermione had managed to free herself from her bonds. Seeing that Malfoy was keeping Blaise occupied, she took the liberty to attempt to escape from the way she had entered the common room. Just then Goyle; who was busy cheering Blaise on, with a few grunts of encouragement, caught her attention.

The blood from her blow in her head had now hardened and was stiff, but still the pain was still on her mind, like the bad after taste. Slowly she crept up to him. Grabbing a vase from the mantle above the fireplace, Hermione smashed it over Goyle's egg shaped head. "Revenge is sweet" She uttered, a smile on her face.

To her amazement, Goyle did not collapse in agony or pain as she had expected him to. Instead he shook his head slightly and turned around to face Hermione, blinking. "Oh gods he's got an awfully thick skull." Hermione muttered as she swiftly scampered out of his way, Goyle started to lumber towards her, slightly disoriented after the blow. Hurriedly, Hermione looked around hoping to find something to defend herself, or even better, to find her wand.

"Draco, did you think you got rid of me?" Blaise's scathing voice cut through the room. Hermione peered out from behind the couch, where she had hidden previously, to see Blaise lunging at Draco with a knife drawn. The knife was covered in blood. Her blood, Hermione realised as she reached out with her hand to touch the open wound on her back. She winced in pain.

Draco swiftly sprung to his side."I knew you never could play fair Zambini." He uttered, retrieving his wand from where he had slipped it up his sleeve. Seeing that he was outnumbered and outwitted, Blaise pushed Goyle, who was lumbering towards Hermione's direction, into Draco before hurriedly jumping into the fireplace and disappearing from the room.

"Damn him!" Draco yelled, as he managed to untangle himself from Goyle's immense bulk and found that Blasie had jumped ship. Draco smashed his fist on the adjacent table and hurriedly withdrew it, when he realised it was now covered in splinters.

Turning around, Draco surveyed the damage that had occurred. The sofa was overturned and the plush chair which Granger had been tied in was covered in blood. Pieces of a broken vase littered the floor and there were splinters of the smashed antique desk which Draco had thrown Goyle against.

"Granger!" Draco yelled out.

Hermione groaned in pain. She had not been able to find her wand, exhausted and suffering from immense loss of blood, (she just realised how deep the wounds on her back were) she felt that it was better if she sat down. Now all she could see was a slight blur and there was the constant pounding of blood in her ears. All she wanted to do was to close her eyes and try and block the numb pain which surrounded her.

"Granger!"

She tried to raise her head, perhaps she was in heaven already and that was her name being called by the sweet angels above. Slowly she opened her eyes and was met by a warm glow. Her vision cleared slightly and she saw Malfoy standing in front of her. She groaned as he observed her with an unreadable smirk on his face.

"Can you walk?" He questioned.

"Of course I can!" Hermione shot back, attempting to stand up. Pain shot up her back and she fell back to the floor in a heap. The pain. She had been numbed to it just now, perhaps due to all the excitement, but now it came to her in waves. She cried out in pain as the cloth of her t-shirt made contact with the open wounds on her back. Hermione felt as if she was going to die. Never before had she felt so helpless in her life. She could not walk, she could not even stand up. All she wanted to do was to close her eyes and get away from the pain, and even that she was hardly succeeding at.

"Granger you're bleeding."

Her frustration evolved into immense irritation as Hermione heard Maloy's remarks. She really wanted to hit Malfoy. Hit him very hard. Of course she was bleeding; she was bloody stabbed for goodness sake! Her anger was making what little blood she had left rush to her head. Slowly Hermione began to feel giddy and soon she had succumbed to the darkness. She did not feel the pain ebbing away.

Draco sighed as Hermione's head dropped to her side. He then withdrew his wand, watching as the last tendrils of blue light swept over Granger's body before it was swallowed into its tip. Straightening, he looked around to find Goyle seated on the couch, staring off to space. He growled sullenly; only Goyle could sit, stoned, at a time like this.

"Goyle, make yourself useful and carry Granger."

Goyle looked up, seeing Draco he grunted in assent and picked up Granger, throwing her over his shoulder. Draco smirked as Granger's head bobbed along with Goyle's steps. That girl was going to get a horrible headache when she awoke

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

When Hermione awoke, she found herself in the hospital wing. This was getting too frequent for her liking, she thought to herself as she got up from the bed. She was clad in a clean pair of pyjamas, a white top and pants bottom with flying snitches stitched on them. At least the clothing was getting better, she found her self thinking, recalling the baggy robes she had found herself in when awakening in the hospital wing in her 2nd year. Walking the perimeter of the room, she did a few jumping-jacks and wiggled her limbs. She revelled in the wonders of wizarding medical aid. Everything seemed in perfect condition, except for the slight stiffness in her lower back, but that would probably wear off soon she thought to herself.

Running her fingers over her lower back, she was surprised glad to find no form of swelling or scab, in fact there hardly seemed as if there were any marks left; the only obvious bandage on her was a white gauze plastered just above her eye brow, where Goyle had used a sharp object to knock her out.

Grinning slightly Hermione walked out of her ward and into the adjoining room. It took sometime for her to get use to the change in lighting, but when she did she found the room full of people. There was a second of silence as the occupants surveyed Hermione.

"HERMIONE GRANGER I AM NEVER LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Ginny yelled, giving Hermione a bone crushing hug. Hermione smiled, patting her head awkwardly. Hermione cringed as her body responded adversely, protesting against that crushing display of affection

"Hermione you were right behind me and suddenly, next thing we know you're in the hospital wing. What happened?" Harry questioned a perturbed look on his face.

Hermione shot him a smile to reassure him, she then realised that they had no clue about what occurred in the room. "Yeah Mione we looked for you on the map but we could not find you."

"Well obviously Weasley, a map shows locations, not people. You can't use a map to find people." Draco interjected with a sneer on his face.

Ron was about to retort when Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their conversation, and halting their impudent questioning.

"Right, how are you feeling Miss Granger?"

Hermione was grateful for the interruption, "Fine thank you, but a little …hungry." The room broke up in laughter. "I think you're spending too much time with my brother Mione," Ginny whispered. Professor Dumbledore smiled in assent and waved his wand, a platter of steaming dinner appear in front of her. Hermione thanked him before tucking into the platter. Finishing the hearty meal, she turned to her headmaster, voicing one of the few things which had been bothering her during her meal. "Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering how Zambini and Goyle were able to get into the castle."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Pansy watched the conversation with evident confusion written on their faces. They had spent the night searching the castle for Hermione, only to hear an hour later that she was in the hospital wing. Wanting to see her, they rushed there but were forced to wait in the outer room. There, the four of them were on the verge of falling asleep when Dumbledore and Draco strode into the room at around 2 in the morning, rudely awakening them. Following that, seconds later as if on cue, Hermione had stumbled into the same room.

"I am afraid that was due to a slight mistake on my part. The school has strong barriers against Death Eaters, but students are free to enter and leave as they please as there are no barriers against them. Zambini and Goyle both not being initiated with the dark mark yet, and being current students, were able to pass through the castle's barriers." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well then, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy has already informed me of what had occurred, and where he failed, Goyle was able to assist to his full capacity. Is there anything that you would like to add?"

Hermione then realised what had been nagging her ever since she had awaken.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am quite sure that the Dark side knows about the book of truth. I also I have reason to believe that they know that it is here with us in Hogwarts. I am sorry, it's partially my fault as they had managed to find my notes on the book…"Hermione trailed off. Professor Dumbledore adopted a thoughtful look. "Do you have any chance on recalling what you had written on those papers, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head in embarrassment.

"Pass me the quill." Malfoy interrupted rudely.

Hermione looked at Malfoy in annoyance. "Pardon?"

"I said pass me the quill Granger, you know the one which you used to write your precious notes with." Malfoy retorted with exasperation.

Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face, "It's in my room..."

"I'll get it!" Ginny replied, running out of the room towards their rooms.

Hermione smiled out after her and drew up a chair to the table they were seated at. "Before I forget, Miss Granger, I think you would like to have this back." Dumbledore replied, handing Hermione her wand. Hermione grinned in appreciation as her fingers closed around her familiar wand, "Thank you so much Professor!"

"Oh no, the gratitude should go to Mr. Malfoy over here who managed to retrieve it from the Slytherin common room. He found it under one of the many couches if I am not mistaken"

"Oh! Well thanks then, Malfoy." Malfoy nodded his head in assent.

Ron huffed silently. He still had no clue as to what had happened, how Zambini and Goyle came into the picture and how Hermione got hurt, and he had difficulty placing the two together. He voiced his confusion to Hermione "Hermione how on earth did you're wand land up all the way in the Slytherin common room."

Unknowingly, Hermione let out a sigh; she had hoped that everybody had forgotten about what had happened, she had no desire to recount the events. Harry seemed to read her thoughts. Having been in her position before, he knew how difficult it was to recount the happenings after they had occurred, especially when the events were troubling and included a lot of pain, but he knew that the best way to get over it was to talk about it. Hence he tried to send a reassuring smile to his best friend and give her the needed support to carry on.

At that moment, Ginny came skidding into the room with Hermione's quill clasped tightly in her hands, breaking the built up tension and delivering Hermione the break she wished for. Ginny passed the quill to Malfoy before joining them at the table, squashed between her brother and her boyfriend.

Hermione watched in anticipation as Malfoy waved his wand over the quill, murmuring under his breath. Suddenly, the quill jumped to life. Hurriedly, he placed a few sheets of parchment under its tip, and soon, Hermione saw her handwriting flowing over the pages, regurgitating all she had written hours earlier.

"Bloody hell-" Ron murmured under his breath, trying to conceal his amazement when he realised that it was Malfoy who had cast the spell. It came out as an unnatural sneeze.

"So anyways Hermione, how did you get to our common room?" Pansy questioned.

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck as she found the spotlight back on her. She tried to organise her thoughts. Professor Dumbledore watched her with a twinkle in her eye as she started to recount what happened, starting from when she left the common room.

When she reached the part about trusting Goyle, Ron gave an earthly loud snort and started to mumble under his breathe about how dense Hermione was to trust a lumbering troll. Ginny shot him a sharp look which eventually shut him up, and Hermione was able to continue her story without any further interruptions.

Draco noted that she had left out how she was stabbed, he realised why. Judging from her two bodyguards' behaviour on hearing of her head injury by Goyle; Ron stood up and loudly proclaimed that he was going to punch that oaf to oblivion, while Harry simply was content at looking murderous and twirling his wand in his hands, Draco was quite sure that if they heard about how Blaise had treated her, they would have probably hunted that boy down at that very instant and pulverise him. He gave a low chuckle as the image crossed his mind, earning a questioning look from Hermione who had reached the end of her recollection.

"Excellent Miss Granger, wonderful piece of work this is" The five of them turned their heads to Professor Dumbledore, who had been left forgotten and had been reading through the scripts which Hermione had notated.

"Thank you sir, but there is one thing which keeps puzzling me-

"Are you sure it is only _one_ thing?" Malfoy murmured under his breathe.

Hermione ignored him. "-whenever in reference to the ancient world, they keep on bringing up a goblet or a cup of some sort, a chalice I think, they call it Nirasha"

"Hope." Dumbledore translated.

Draco quirked his brow, things were getting more and more absurd.

"So that's what it means…"

Then with sudden realisation Hermione jumped up, "Professor Dumbledore do you happen to have my book with you?" "Yes I do, its right here" Professor Dumbledore replied, handing Hermione the leather bound book.

"Brilliant" Hermione murmured already flipping through the pages with zeal, then finding the page she wanted, she quickly scanned its contents before passing the book Professor Dumbledore, on her right.

"You see this explains everything. Voldermont probably wants the cup and book as both are equally powerful, but the cup on its own can give you eternal life if drunk from, and the only way to find the cup is with the book itself!" Hermione exclaimed, her excitement shining through her eyes.

"That's an excellent deduction Miss Granger, but unfortunately we are unable to see or read the scripture in this book of yours." Dumbledore replied, wiping his glasses.

Hermione looked up at the faces surrounding her, they all looked back at her in silence. Her excitement died out. "You mean none of you can see the words in the book" She questioned, puzzled. All shook their heads, except Malfoy. Hermione shot him a look.

"Well of course I can see it, there has yet to be anything that a Malfoy cannot do." He added with a superior smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So you know what the page reads?" Malfoy picked up the book and glanced through the page, before turning it over a reading the following page.

He then realised why his father was so keen on getting his hands on the book. In itself the book was a very powerful tool, it seemed to possess vast knowledge on any topic of choice. How Granger had come into its possession was still a mystery to him.

He passed the book back to Hermione. "Rather much Granger."

"Excellent! Now that we have two of you who can read the book, please hurry and pack your belongings." Dumbledore cut it, earning five very startled looks.

Hermione voiced her confusion, never truly understanding what wavelength her headmaster was riding on. "I am sorry Professor, but where are we going, that we have to pack our bags for?"

"Well to Aretuglem of course-"

"Of course Granger with all your Gryffindorness I expected that you would have jumped at the opportunity to oust Voldermont and deprive him of his inner wants." Draco cut through, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Hermione shot him an irritated glare. "We are going to Aretuglem sir?"

"Not we, my child, both of you." Dumbledore uttered with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's preposterous!" Hermione and Draco exclaimed, followed by strong objections by Harry and Ron.

Draco glared silently at the headmaster; he had thought the old man was joking earlier. Now that he was truly serious, he began to feel that his father's words did hold some truth; the man was certainly off his rocker.

"Professor, why on earth does he have to go, won't Harry and I make a safer bet, after all we won't try to kill Hermione behind her back or something, and we will be able to look out for her much better than that ding bag can."

Draco snorted in resentment, but held his tongue, busy contemplating Dumbledore's words. While talking to him in his office, Dumbledore had explained to him his options. He had told Draco that if he was to be truly safe, the best place for him would be in Aretuglem; plus, Draco thought to himself, if he was to go with Granger, he would be denying Voldermont of another victory. On further thought, he had better go; if he left such a precious book in Granger's sole possession, who knows what could happen. At least with him there, the book had a hundred percent higher chance of survival, if made to defend it, Granger would probably throw a stone at her assailants and expect them to die: like she had done with Goyle, he thought back with a laugh.

Meanwhile ignorant of Draco's inner contemplations, the world still revolved. No it did not revolve around Draco, like he thought.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Ron, I can very well look out for my own self without any help, I _am_ seventeen for crying out loud!"

"Oh really Granger, I would never have guessed, look more like seven to me and based on behaviour I would say two." Draco uttered with a snort. Hermione growled, then turning to her headmaster she uttered "Professor, I don't think it is such a good idea to bring Malfoy along." "No, I think it is the best, after all if only two of you can understand the book, why should any others come or for that matter any less."

Hermione sighed before heading off in the direction of her room with a huff, Malfoy had disappeared moments earlier with Pansy. Ron had hurriedly rushed out after Hermione, leaving Ginny and Harry to walk at a casual pace towards Hermione's room.

"Harry, you hardly said anything when Dumbledore asked Hermione to go, are you alright?" Ginny questioned, slightly worried about her boyfriend.

"I am fine Gin, it's just that somehow, I _know_ that Hermione leaving with Malfoy is the right thing-"

"-But"

"Yes I know it sounds weird, but somehow it feels right. She didn't really tell us what happened to her for her to get hurt and I think that there was much more she was not telling us about. Malfoy kept observing her with this unreadable expression the whole time, it was has if he was waiting for something." Harry trailed off with a contemplative sigh.

"Don't worry about it Harry, Hermione is a bright girl, she'll be able to take care of herself. In fact I think when she comes back, Malfoy may become a nicer person, who knows?" she questioned with a smile.

If Ginny had told him this a year earlier, Harry would have rebutted it heatedly. But now, after seeing Malfoy's behaviour, he realised that something was definitely different about that boy; something that he couldn't truly place.

He smiled down at his girlfriend and kissed her, brushing aside his thoughts. "Gin, I don't know what I would ever do without you". Ginny simply smiled and slipped her hand into his as they hurried down to Hermione's room.

Hermione stormed into her room and hurriedly rushed to her closet, grabbing some of her more sturdy clothes and stuffing them into her backpack. She then travelled to her bedside table where she grabbed a locket containing a picture of a younger Hermione and her parents, her mother had given it to her just before she passed away, and Hermione had deemed it as her most precious item. Being the sensible girl Hermione was, she only packed the essentials; which meant leaving behind most of her valued but unnecessary items, including her photo album and diary, which she hurriedly concealed under the mattress of her bed. Then, slinging her backpack, Hermione picked up her wand from the bedside table and walked out of her room, hopefully not for the last time she thought to herself.

She let out a laugh, hoping to clear the morbid aura which surrounded her. Slinging her backpack across her shoulder, she climbed down the stairs from her room and into the common room that she, Ron, Harry and sometimes Ginny shared for the past two months. "Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned, seeing her best friend sitting on in the common room.

He jumped up and faced her with a smile on his face. "Hermione! Need I a reason to see my best friend off?" He questioned, offering to reveal her of her knapsack. Hermione frowned slightly and declined his offer before replying his question.

"No, but it's not like I am going to be gone forever, it will probably only be a week or so, no need to worry!" She added with a parting touch and a cheerful smile. Gosh, with the way he was behaving it was as if Dumbledore was sending her to her grave or something. "Ron, is something wrong?" She questioned, breaking the unnatural silence between them. "Nah,…just thinking." He replied monotonously. Hermione grew concerned; the Ron she knew was not this jumpy and uncertain about himself. Playfully she punched his arm lightly. He reacted as she thought he would.

"Hermione I might develop a bruise." He uttered pouting as he rubbed his arm.

"Good, that would mean that I am growing stronger." Hermione added shooting him a smile before clambering out of the portrait. Ron smiled, it was times like these which he would hold dear to his heart, especially when faced with adversity

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Hermione tightened her grip on her backpack as she hurried down to the courtyard where she had been told to meet her headmaster earlier on.

"Hermione what's the rush?" Harry questioned lengthening his strides so as to keep up with her quick ones.

"I'd say that she's trying to get rid of us, Harry." Ron uttered walking at pace with his sister, who was trailing slightly behind.

Hermione uttered a short groan in protest.

It was not like Ron said, that she wanted to leave them behind, but instead it was more of an urge, as if something was telling her to hurry and that she did not have any time to waste. But of course, to explain such an urge to her best friends would be something deemed unimaginable.

"Hermi-oh!"Ron stopped in mid sentence as he reached the courtyard. There, Malfoy was seated on a brilliant white stallion, and to his right Professor Moody was seated on a brown mare

"Granger, could you be any slower?" Draco scathing tongue cut through the air.

Hermione ignored him and looked at the black mare in front of her with apprehension.

"You do know how to ride don't you Granger?"

Hermione felt a wave of de ja vu, thank goodness she had been riding since a young age and thus unlike her previous episode with the broom, she was able to mount her horse with ease.

"Professor will you be following them?" Pansy questioned, she had arrived earlier with Draco; he replied with an evasive snort.

"Yes he will be" answered Professor Dumbledore, appearing from the shadows from which they had not seen him in.

Ron let out what seemed to be a cheer, which was hurriedly turned into a cough when he saw his Hermione's disapproving look.

"All set?" Professor Dumbledore questioned, receiving equal nods from his students.

"Very well then, traaa." The headmaster uttered, and Professor Moody grabbed the bridles of the horses with one hand and a portkey with the other and the three of them disappeared from sight.

"Professor! But- we hardly got to say goodbye!" Ginny uttered in semi-shock, she had not expected Hermione to leave without any warning. "Ahhh- but then the goodbyes would have only made the journey harder no?" Dumbledore replied, with a twinkle in his eye. The four of them simply stared at him. The headmaster took a deep breathe in, "I believe the kitchen is preparing eggs-ben for breakfast, I shall be seeing you all shortly." And with that, he left his four students behind in the courtyard, busy contemplating his earlier words.

"-What exactly did he mean by journey?" Ron questioned still unable to grasp the fact that Hermione had left.

"I did think that they would be only gone for a week." Pansy replied in frustration.

"I am not too sure, but I have a funny feeling that we will not be seeing them for much more than a week," Harry replied, and began to follow Ginny up the trek to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione blinked, seconds earlier she had been looking at her friends and on Hogwarts grounds, then she felt a tingling sensation in a bellybutton, before she could place it, she was transported to her current surroundings.

She looked around; there was really nothing to which she could place her bearing with.

Suddenly a car whizzed past her, blaring its horn, "Get of the fucking road! Hillybillys.." The rest of his comments were lost to the wind. Hermione glared at the disappearing car as she followed Professor Moody's lead to the road shoulder.

"Where the hell are we?" Draco questioned, his arms crossed defiantly across his cheat and a murderous glare aimed at his mentor. Professor Moody ignored him and began to attempt making various hand signals with his fingers. Hermione could not help but let a small smile dawn on her face; her teacher did look rather ridiculous.

Then with a sudden cough of realisation, Professor Moody arranged his fingers in that of the universal hitchhiking symbol and stood silently by the road side.

Malfoy stood silently by his horse, an amused smirk on his face. He could hardly see how his professor was going to get a ride that managed to fit all of them, as well as their three horses. He was about to point this out to his mentor when a gigantic bus pulled up alongside them.

Hermione looked up at the bus in amazement. She had been watching the road and was quite certain she had not seen it drive up. She had a strong feeling that it was magical.

Indeed, her thoughts were confirmed when her Professor was greeted by the driver heartily and soon their horses and the three of them were on board the bus and rushing down the highway. (the horses had been placed in a trailer which was _convenientl_y attached to the back of the bus)

"Professor, where are we going?" Hermione questioned as she watched the scenery whiz past her.

"London" He replied briefly before turning back to his magazine, which reminded Hermione vaguely of the muggle Cosmopolitan. Hermione sighed, realising that he was not in the mood to answer questions. Instead, she pacified herself by taking in the scenery as they travelled by.

"Granger." Hermione turned slightly to face Draco who was seated across the aisle, his legs stretched across the double seat.

"Yes?" She questioned, his presence had entirely slipped her mind.

"What are you reading?" It took Hermione some time to comprehend his question. She had forgotten about the book which she had laid across her lap, too busy with inspecting the view to read. She had started off with an essay on the properties of Dragon scales, but knowing the nature of the book, the essay was probably long lost in its vast compilations of scriptures.

"You never change do you Granger?"

"And you would know this because- you have stalking me all your life?"

Hermione and Draco broke into a chuckle, already setting the mood. Hermione noted with brief surprise that it was he who had started the cordial conversation.

"Hardly Granger, please don't flatter yourself on my behalf."

"Flattery? I find it disturbing."

"That's where you are wrong Granger, it would be a girl's dream to be stalked by such a handsome, perfect man-"

"and you are definitely not all that." Hermione replied briefly.

Before Draco could reply, Professor Moody jumped to his feet and exclaimed "We are here!"

Hermione peered out of the window in surprise. They were at a quaint hotel along the outskirts of London. Hurriedly she followed her Professor and Malfoy out of the bus and into the cool evening sunlight. She had failed to realise that they had travelled the entire day, it felt like they had hardly spent an hour abroad the bus.

"Professor, where are we?" she questioned slightly disorientated. From the cars whizzing past along the road, she was quite sure that they were still in their current world, and that they had not passed over into Aretuglam.

"Brawn's hotel." He replied vaguely, lifting up his luggage bag and carrying it towards the hotel doors. Hermione sighed loudly before turning and lifting her luggage bag, making her way towards the doors of the hotel. Malfoy followed slightly behind.

Draco could not help but look at the hotel lobby interior in disgust. It had obviously seen better years. The walls were lined with wallpaper which was fading due to overexposure to the sun's rays. The carpet seemed to be bogged down with water leaking from the ceiling. He watched as his Professor strode confidently to the hotel counter.

"Good evening, I have a reservation for three rooms."

The receptionist looked up at Professor Moody in disdain, sneering through his glasses, he turned to the computer the right and punched in a few numbers.

"Name?" he questioned monotonously.

"Mr. Hurbert." Professor Moody replied. The receptionist looked up once more and eyed their Professor before returning to his computer.

"Rooms Three-oh-one, Three-oh-eight and Three-oh-nine, its on the 9th floor." He answered shortly, sliding the respective keys across the counter and towards their Professor. He caught them and nodded thanks to the receptionist before dragging his luggage bag towards the lifts. As the lift doors closed, Hermione opened her mouth to question her professor. He shook his head lightly and turned to face them. "Now kids, we are here on holiday, we are to relax. I would like to check out this rare specimen of mankrill bird early tomorrow. It can only be seen at 4 in the morning, so be ready be 3.30. Remember what I taught you and please do not get into trouble. Behave appropriately." He added as the lift doors opened at their floor. He then tossed Hermione and Draco their room keys before dragging his luggage to the right of the lifts. Hermione and Draco found that their rooms were to the left and headed towards them in silence.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Locked in her room, Hermione sighed. She processed Professor Moody's words in her head, wondering even if there was such a thing as a mankrill bird. He obviously wanted them to be ready by 3.30 in the morning and he did not wish them to breathe a single word about magic. Things were getting more complicated she thought to herself as she sat at the foot of the bed, running her fingers over the engraved words on the cover of the book. The font in the middle was still too faint to decipher though the one liner at the bottom seemed to deepen everyday. She had yet to receive a reply from the long letter she had sent her father earlier.

Slowly she flipped through the book. She still did not understand why it was that only she and Malfoy could read its scripture. She mused in silence. If only she was back at Hogwarts, then she could be researching in the library, she thought in frustration. Her stomach let out a loud rumble, reminding her of the meals she had missed while they were travelling. She recalled a buffet dinner being set out at the eatery in the hotel lobby. Peeling off her jacket, she rummaged through her bag, finding the opaque book cover she was looking for. Placing it delicately over her book, she stepped back to look at her work. She bit back a laugh, she had disguised her book has a trashy love novel. Tucking it under her arm, she slipped her room key into her pocket before heading down to get a taste of the buffet dinner.

Meanwhile, on the opposite of the corridor, Draco found himself unwinding in a cool bath. He felt certain that he would never be able to eat in the surroundings of the dinning room downstairs. It looked horrid. Thus, minutes earlier, he had troubled himself to rely on his muggle studies and operate the communication device, in the processes ordering himself a warm meal.

Reading from the book in her lap, Hermione tucked into the meal she picked out herself. Her hunger had allowed her to believe the paltry food was scrumptious and thus she piled it on her plate, saving her trouble from leaving her seat too often. Thus, she failed to note the crowd which had entered the dinning room.

Although the hotel was not that high up on the standard appearance, it was comfortable and cheap and thus drew in a lot of people especially those who had taken up to exploring rural London. Therefore, many people flocked to the dinning rooms and tucked into the food offered, due to this the people observing Hermione got by undetected.

Hermione drew her eyes away from the book when she realised her plate was empty. Finding the dinning room was too crowded to her liking, decided to retire to her room and take a long much awaited bath.

Drying her hair, Hermione sat wrapped in a towel upon her bed, arranging the items in her bag. She had decided not to unpack , knowing that they were probably leaving in the wee hours of the morning. Sealing her bag, and placing the book in the secret compartment at the back, she concentrated on drying her wet hair, without the aid of a wand.

Suddenly the loud shrill of the telephone jarred Hermione out of her contemplations. Scrambling across the bed she picked up the receiver in one hand, the other still towelling her brown hair.

"Hello?" Hermione voiced into the receiver. The line crackled loudly and Hermione could hear a whisper in the background. She repeated herself loudly, to no reply. In irritation she hung up the phone. The minute she placed it down it rang again. Slightly peeved, Hermione answered it. All she could hear was a laboured breath on the other side. Again she hung up, only for the phone to ring once more.

"Oh for heavens sake!" She exclaimed in annoyance, deciding that the best course of action would be to ignore the phone call, It continued to ring repeatedly; grating her nerves, unable to tolerate it any further, she picked up the line.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione replied, startled to hear her name being called by an unknown voice. "Who is this?"

"You don't know me but I know you…I know you very well Hermione. I can even see you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Right, I am really busy righ-"

"You are wrapped in a white towel."

Slightly startled Hermione looked around her room. She suppressed a laugh at her sudden panic as her rationality took over. There was no way anybody else was in her room. Who ever was on the phone probably made a wild guess. It must have been some weirdo at the dinning hall, after all it was rather obvious that I was going to take a bathe after my meal, and the hotel only provides white towels. Hermione thought to herself. Yet still slightly afraid, she tried to wrap up the call.

"That's nic-"

"Hermione, I love you. I loved you ever since I saw you. We are meant to be together. I am sleeping right above you, sitting directly above the exact position that you are sitting on, on your bed and talking to me. You are biting your lip right now.-Hermione hurriedly released her lip-I will dream about you tonight. And I will come and see you tonight. I love you Hermione. And tonight, I'll make you mine-" Hermione slammed down the receiver in disgust and hurriedly ran her hands over the goosebumps forming on her bare arms. She took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly, trying to calm her pounding heart. Hurriedly she dried herself and her hair, stepping into the yoga pants and tanktop which she had designated as her sleepwear for the night.

The raspy voice on the phone was still running through her mind. Trying to distract herself, she did a couple of sit ups, before switching on the television. To no avail, they were running a re-run of House, one of the few television series which she watched the entire season of.

Hermione could not stand being cooped up in her room, not while there was pervert who seemed to have an uncanny ability to know what she was doing and was making plans to visit her that night.

Slipping her key into her jacket pocket, she pulled it over her tanktop and slid her feet into her shoes; she then stepped out of her room and into the corridor. Her eyes landed on the door opposite her.

Suddenly it dawned on her. Of course, Malfoy, he knew her long enough to know that she bit her lip when she was nervous; he knew which room she was staying in so it would be easy for him to call. He probably figured that she was bathing at that time as well. Hermione growled slightly before marching across the corridor and pounding on his door.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger didn't they teach you any manners?" Draco replied, a slow minute later, opening the door to face a very red Granger.

"Yes, but they do not apply to you. You are a complete jerk you know that. I can't believe you did that I bet you think that it's really funny don't you? You are a childish, irritating, annoying prat!" She yelled prodding him in the chest to enunciate her point.

"Granger, are you raving mad? What the hell are you talking about?"

Hermione stopped short, and looked up at Malfoy. He sounded genuinely confused.

"Oh don't give me that Malfoy, you know bloody well what I am talking about" Hermione stated, fixing him with a levelled stare.

Malfoy looked down at the brunette. Her eyes were sparkling with riled up anger and her cheeks were red with yelling. If he were to say, she did look rather appealing like that.

"No I don't know what you are talking about, Granger." He added, a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"You, didn't call me?"

"No, why should I? Did you want me to call you?" Draco added, smirking suggestively.

"No." Hermione replied, frowning slightly, the blood had left her head and her anger had been replaced with her inner calm rationality.

"If you didn't call me then who did?" She asked herself out loud.

"Granger, its just one phone call, you don't have to get so excited about it." Draco added lazily, fingering the catch in the door.

The phone in Draco's room stared to ring. Hermione looked up startled, fear momentarily flickering across her face before being replaced by stern determination.

"Are you going to answer that?" She questioned.

Draco had watched the emotions fly across Hermione's face. How on earth could a telephone call unnerve the supposed brave Gryffindor. He thought to himself as he sauntered across his room and picked up the telephone. "Pass the phone to Hermione" came the raspy voice across the line.

Draco growled into the receiver. "Why on earth would Granger be in my room?" He replied, his eyes flickering to Granger who had followed him into his room and was leaning against the television set, observing him.

"Just give her the phone" Came the barked reply across the line. Draco slipped the phone into the cradle.

"Looks like you've got yourself stalker, Granger."

Hermione had managed to collect herself during the few minutes which had elapsed and thus this time she was able to answer back playfully, "Looks like you've got yourself a competitor Malfoy."

"Looks like I'm going to win hmmm?" He added, patting the empty side of his bed invitingly.

Hermione let out a laugh, "Shutup Malfoy" she added, letting herself out of his room.

Malfoy watched as the door clicked to a shut. Turning, he looked at himself face to face in the mirror. That line always used to work; maybe Granger was too much of a beast to interpret it, he thought to himself. As soon as that contemplation surfaced in his mind, he immediately squashed it down. Draco breathed out a sigh as he observed himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes for a brief second, only to be engulfed in his memories. Hurriedly his eyes flew open and he breathed in the cool air of his room. Running his hand through his hair, he shook his head slightly before grabbing his jacket of the bed and pushing open the hotel door. Perhaps a good walk would clear his head he thought. His eyes met a peculiar sight.

Hermione was bending down at his doorstep and picking up the plates he had put out earlier after consuming the food from room service. He snorted slightly.

"Granger, I never realised that the hotel was hiring new maids." He uttered as Hermione straightened, the plates balanced strategically on her arm.

"Last I heard they needed a pole dancer down at club, I'll tell the management that I've found a suitable prospect." She added with a smile and turned on her heel, walking towards the lift lobby.

"You better tell Moody first, the old man probably does not even know how to get it going." Malfoy added with slight contemplation.

Hermione started to laugh as the visual of her Professor attempting to pole dance jumped into her mind. The plates on her arm trembled violently and threatened to fall before they were swiftly caught by Draco.

"So where are you kidnapping my plates to, Granger?" He questioned, as Hermione retrieved the covered platters from Draco's full hands.

"To my new stalker, I'm treating him to an empty dinner." Malfoy nodded with vague understanding.

"And where are you headed of to Malfoy?" She questioned as she stepped into the lift which had now arrived. Malfoy stepped in with her. "I am curious to see how a person who would like you appears to be, perhaps he is blind, that would explain it" Malfoy replied with a smirk scrawled across his face.

Hermione let out a soft growl. "Of course, but I thought we had established earlier that you are stalking me too, you hardly seem blind to me" Hermione added and strode out of the lift, stepping on to the 10th floor.

Reaching the door, she knocked loudly, calling out "Room service!". Draco watched, leaning against the wall on the same side of the room door, this allowed him to remain invisible to the residents of the room when the door was opened.

Draco heard the door swing open and a gruff voice replied, "We didn't order room service."

Unperturbed Hermione beamed up at him. "Are you sure? I was told you ordered a cherry sundae, if you know what I mean" she added, winking at him. In the corridor Draco let out a soft groan, What the hell was Granger playing yet, she was literally serving herself to her stalker.

"Oh right.." The man nodded and opened the door a bit wider.

"Stupefy!" Hermione whispered and he fell forward into the corridor.

Hermione leaned forward and pushed open the hotel door, revealing the eight occupants seated around a table. A slow minute passed as they took in Hermione and their comrade lying at her feet. "That's the girl! That's Hermione!" One of the men exclaimed, immediately all eight of the were on their feet and were rushing towards her.

"Oh shit" Hermione exclaimed in reply, turning on her heel she ran out of the room and slammed the door close, hurriedly adding her weight to it to prevent it from opening.

"A bit drastic don't you think?" Draco questioned as he too added his weight to the door.

Hermione sighed in frustration. She had not expected so many people to be in the room, she had supposed that her 'stalker' was one of those queer disturbed men who had nothing better to do.

"God, Granger do I have to spell it out for you? You are a witch -use your wand!" Draco exclaimed through gritted teeth as he struggled to hold the door.

Hermione glared at him as she too struggled to keep the door shut against the eight men pounding against it. "Malfoy, you do realise that any more magic would be a perfect indicator to whoever is chasing us?" Draco frowned slightly, thinking of a way to get them out of their predicament.

"Move!" he yelled with sudden gusto, pushing Hermione to the side and tumbling after her as the door burst open and all eight of the men fell head first into the corridor. With a fluid move he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the hotel room and shut the door, locking out all eight of the men in the corridor.

The room was large, it was a full blown executive suite, encompassing of several bedrooms and a living room which they had entered into. Draco studied the room, looking for ways to escape while Hermione inspected the bedrooms, seeking for information about the men.

"Malfoy?!" she called out in uncertainty as she found what she was looking for. Draco frowned slightly as he ran towards Hermione, he had estimated that it would take approximately 10 minutes for one of the men to run down and collect an extra key from the receptionist. They had a max of six minutes left to get out of the room and they had yet to find a means of escape.

"Granger?" he called out has he entered the room.

Hermione pointed to the contents of a suitcase that had been strewn across a table. There were two photographs of Hermione and Draco, followed by a short description beneath them, but that was not what Hermione was pointing towards. Draco snatched up the scrap of paper beneath her finger and read from it.

"A black book is to be in possession of the girl. Steal it from her and get rid of the boy. Bring the girl. Rooms 308 and 309"

"Funny, there is no mention of the old man." He murmured to himself as he crumpled the paper in his palm.

Meanwhile, Hermione had walked into the adjacent bedroom and took a look at the several monitors placed on a side table. She then realised what the screens were depicting, her room and Malfoy's room had been rigged with video cameras, allowing the men to keep tabs on both of them.

"Granger!" Hermione heard Malfoy yell out as she headed towards his voice.

"We need to go now." He exclaimed, throwing open the windows in the living room. Hermione peered out of them, they were on the 10th floor, it was a long way from the ground. Hurriedly she withdrew herself from the window ledge. "Are you out of your mind Malfoy! It's a 20 metre drop, there is no way we are going to survive that."

"I hope you have another plan Granger." Draco replied as he heard the click of the door opening. Hurriedly Hermione ran for cover, hiding in one of the many cupboards.

Draco swore under his breath has he hurriedly crouched beneath one of the many covered tables.

The door swung open and the eight men filtered into the room. Hermione observed from the crack between the cupboard doors as the men started to ransack the suite in a futile search for them. She held her breath as one of the men walked right passed the cupboard she was hiding in. Suddenly he bent down and reached out to open the cupboard. Swiftly, Hermione kicked open the cupboard doors, catching the man squarely in his face, momentarily blinding him. Hurriedly she crawled out of the cupboard to find Malfoy already tackling the other two men which had rushed to their comrade's aid. The remaining five men were hastily running back into the living room from the bedrooms they had searching in.

"Get out of the way, Granger!" Malfoy yelled as he hurriedly pushed Hermione aside and expertly kicked and rendered one of the men unconscious as he was creeping up behind Hermione.

In return, Hermione delivered a powerful round house kick, bringing his colleague to his knees. The remaining three of the men were now observing them with slight wariness as they approached.

With a yell in unison, the three of them ran towards Hermione and Draco, in hope of tackling them together. With two sharp punches, and a swift jab to his mid section, Hermione managed to take down one of the men, in the same time it took Draco to effectively impair the other two men for a long time.

Before any of the men could get back on their feet, Draco ran and jumped out of the window. Hermione hurriedly rushed to the window sill and peered out. Malfoy was not to be seen. A groan was heard as the men were pulling themselves to their feet.

Hermione sighed in resignation and jumped from the window ledge. She braced herself for the impact when suddenly she felt her hand being wrenched upwards and she was pulled into an under hanging balcony.

"Granger, think I'd let you fall?" Draco questioned as he pulled Hermione up to the balcony.

Clamouring over the railing Hermione turned to looked at him with a smile on her lips. "If you did, my ghost will haunt you for eternity Malfoy!" She hissed through gritted teeth as she peered into the room which the balcony was connected to.

"Alorhama" Draco stated unlocking the balcony door with his wand.

Before Hermione could react, the glass balcony door which she was leaning on swung open, dumping her unceremoniously on the floor.

Hurriedly she got up dusting herself, shooting a venomous glare to Malfoy.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?! We could get-"

"Granger, shutup. Unlike you, I want to get out of this alive, so if you don't mind." Before Hermione had any idea of what was happening, she felt herself being unable to move her limbs and she slumped to the floor.

Her eyes flashed angrily at Malfoy as he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder like a duffel bag.

Seconds later, she heard him calling for their belongings which appeared swiftly in front of them. He proceeded to shrink their bags, slipping them effortlessly into his pocket. With that, he marched out of the hotel room and proceeded to leave the hotel swiftly through the kitchen exit. All the time Hermione glared murderously at Malfoy's back, plotting the numerous ways she would slaughter him once she was released.

Unknowing of Hermione's thoughts of his immediate demise, Draco carried her out of the hotel and into the forest just beyond where he had noticed his professor concealing the horses.

Placing Hermione atop her horse, he swung onto his own stallion and squeezed the flanks of it, sending them deeper into the forest. He then released Hermione from the spell. A good minute of silence passed in which Hermione hurriedly tried to ensure that she had a good seating on her mare. Then she began her verbal slaughter of the boy named Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! How dare you, you're infuriating! I..I can't stand you! Are you out of your mind? We are supposed to wait for professor, not rush off with no notice into the depths of some random forest. We could be killed! You're raving mad!" Hermione declared, trying to bring her mare to a stop.

"Granger, would you shut that pretty mouth of yours and ride."

"No. we are supposed to stick with the professor, not wander off!"

"You don't get it do you? Gods Granger! He is a fucking traitor. Do I have to spell it out for you. Now move."

"NO! what on earth makes you think he betrayed us. For heaven's sake, if Dumbledore could send him with us then I am quite sure that professor is a credible and reliable source. You know what's your problem Malfoy? you just don't trust people! You never did, that's why you find it so hard to agree with me." Hermione exclaimed loudly.

A slow minute of silence passed as the two glared at each other.

"You know what Granger, you are right. I don't trust him. That's why I'm still alive right here right now. Sorry to break it to you but it is a tough world out there." Draco drawled in a condescending tone before urging his horse forward.

Hermione looked on as her horse followed behind his. She glared at the back of the blond haired boy in front of her, still unable to believe her bad luck at being stuck in such a bad predicament.

The sun started to rise just over the treetops.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


End file.
